


This is Normal, Right?

by Steerintoit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Rationalizes a Lot, Dean Winchester in Denial, M/M, Mild Smut, Nope Nothing Weird Here At All, POV Dean Winchester, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, Sam and Dean Are Just Normal Healthy Brothers, Touching, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steerintoit/pseuds/Steerintoit
Summary: Okay, maybe they got a bit extra sometimes emotionally. Their lives were stressful, and they didn't have a lot of people. Sometimes shit ran high. That didn't seem so strange.It's not like they were fucking or anything.





	This is Normal, Right?

How did it happen?

Slowly. Bit by bit. 

Okay, Dean actually was aware that the way he related to Sam was never exactly _healthy_ But he sure as hell had never planned on it going the way it had.

__

He had always meant to let go at some point. It had just never been the right time. He'd always needed Sam with him, just a little more, just a little longer. 

Over years and years, tight quarters, loneliness, isolation. 

For awhile after he'd gotten Sam from Stanford, they were _relatively_ normal. Like, they could pass for normal brothers. Fuck, people thought they were gay _then_. Maybe every now and then a line got blurred. Maybe it was a bit weird, the way they'd grab each other sometimes. Maybe "regular" brothers didn't touch each other much. But hell, every time Sam got hurt, every time Sam almost died, every time Sam _did_ die, Dean couldn't help but just reach out, make sure he was there and real and still with him. Had to touch him, had to check him over. Gradually, Sam, who had always been more independent and, well, self-absorbed, started doing it back.

__

_____ _

Maybe it was a bit odd the way they always compared themselves, and the way people always compared them, to couples. Not to other famous brothers. Always couples. Always dangerous, fucked-up couples. But really, there aren't a lot of famous brothers out there. 

But usually, Dean thought, they acted pretty standard. They weren't grabby or huggy unless they were in goddamn peril. They hung out. They argued. They made fun of each other. They were _normal_. 

____

They kept crossing and re-drawing the line at what passed for "brotherly" behaviour. They made allowances for their circumstances. Yeah, them against the world, they were closer than usual for siblings. Y'know, some brothers do touch each other's legs, their faces. Some brothers _do_ watch porn in front of each other - right? That's not so weird. 

_____ _

Okay, probably not many brothers lock themselves into a shack and talk to their brother's corpse. Or sell their souls. Or propose harvesting organs to keep each other alive. Or hate-fuck a demon and drink her blood to avenge their brother's death. Sometimes they go a bit far. 

_____ _

They got used to touching each other. And over time they got used to touching each other _more_. Dean knew that when Sam was sick or injured, that he was soothed a bit by Dean stroking his hair. Why wouldn't he do that? He was his brother. When Dean had the Mark of Cain, Sam knew that touching Dean calmed him down and brought him back to reality. So he did. 

______ _ _

He knows it's not strange for brothers to go on vacation together. Go camping together. Maybe it's a bit weirder when they already live and work together. But not that weird. 

______ _ _

And Dean found himself _saying_ all this stuff, stuff he didn't think brothers usually said to each other. That he would never leave Sam. That there was nothing he'd put in front of him. That all that mattered was that they were together. 

_______ _ _ _

That they were together. 

_______ _ _ _

Did they make vows and embrace in a church? 

_______ _ _ _

Brothers usually plan their retirements in tandem, right? Picture themselves sitting side-by-side in rocking chairs. That's normal shit. 

______ _ _

Promising to come back to each other? 

______ _ _

And maybe the after-peril pat-downs increasingly turned into after-peril hugs, of some kind or another. But c'mon. Usually one of them was dead or close to it. And hugging is normal. It was just in their fucked-up family that people didn't hug. 

______ _ _

Sam admitting that he'd end the fucking world for Dean, in a second. Sam, kneeling down, ready for Dean to _fucking kill him_ , because he'd die for Dean in a second.  


Planning on dying together is absolutely a thing brothers do. 

______ _ _

Okay, maybe they got a bit _extra_ sometimes emotionally. Their lives were stressful, and they didn't have a lot of people. Sometimes shit ran high. That didn't seem so strange. 

______ _ _

It's not like they were fucking or anything. 

______ _ _

Sam, crawling into bed with Dean, 30 years past the average shelf-life for that kind of thing, because they both just needed to touch and be near each other. Because after Michael, neither one felt like they could breathe right when they were apart. 

______ _ _

That probably wasn't normal. 

______ _ _

Neither of them had slept that well in years. 

______ _ _

Bit by bit. When they'd first moved into the bunker, Dean had been thrilled to finally have his own room. Suddenly, he and Sam didn't like sleeping apart. More and more often, Sam appeared in his room, or he went to Sam. At first it was just a one-off. Then it was anytime either of them was injured after a hunt. It made sense to want to keep an eye on each other when that happened. Then it was whenever one of them had nightmares - which was often. 

______ _ _

And c'mon, they weren't going to wear T-shirts and sweats every damn time. Sam was a fucking heater. Sleeping in shorts was fine. It wasn't that different from changing in front of each other. 

______ _ _

They'd seen each other naked plenty of times before. They were brothers. 

______ _ _

And with Sam lying there, how could Dean not bury his face in his hair, breathe him in sometimes? Not be just so fucking grateful to have him and for both of them to be alive?  


That was normal, right? 

______ _ _

It got a little weirder from there. Touching and hugging gave way to stroking each other. They already stroked each other's faces all the time. Was it really that different if they stroked each other's arms, backs, shoulders? Or rubbed each other down when they hurt? They weren't getting any younger, they both often felt stiff after a hunt. 

______ _ _

Stroking and rubbing gradually gave way to.. more. 

______ _ _

Okay, it's normal for brothers to watch porn together. Right? That's normal. If that's normal, then jerking off around each other is probably also pretty normal? Right? What's the fucking point of porn if you're not jerking off. 

______ _ _

And if that's normal, jerking each other off probably isn't too far out there. 

______ _ _

It's not like they were actually gay or anything. They liked women. But they were both getting too damn old for the bar scene, and Sam had never liked fucking random women anyway. 

______ _ _

Everyone around them more or less assumed they were fucking anyway. Had thought that for years, long before they actually were. They'd always moved as a unit, they'd always been treated as a package deal. Dean just figured they were too polite to say anything. 

______ _ _

Like, people got _concerned_ when they were fighting or apart. Bobby and Jody and Cas would practically push them back together. So the way they were usually had to be normal, right? It was being apart and distant that wasn't normal. 

______ _ _

Somewhere in there, Dean was vaguely aware that they's taken a sharp turn away from _normal_. He wasn't sure when or where. It was just more and more and more, until they were...them. Until sharing his life and his bed with his brother felt not only like an ordinary thing to do, but felt the only thing to do. 

______ _ _

Love, family, whatever it was between them. 

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
